


Confusion

by FrankieAlton



Series: Curiosity and Confusion [2]
Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieAlton/pseuds/FrankieAlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to my story "Curiosity" this time from Klink's POV. Klink wonders what Hogan might know about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of a series, so if you haven't read the first part this might not make as much sense.

Klink paced his office nervously after Colonel Hogan left, wondering what their conversation meant, wondering what Hogan knew about him.

Somehow he knew about Marlene Schneider. Hogan _knew_ that Klink had never been that serious about the girl, that he had never even gone so far as to kiss her. It infuriated Klink that the American officer always seemed to know so much, despite the fact that he tried so hard to play innocent. It not only infuriated him, but confused him.

And scared him.

Though Klink was sometimes curious about how Hogan knew these things, he was ultimately afraid to know the truth. Klink had to begrudgingly admit that often Sergeant Schultz’s philosophy of “knowing nothing” was the safest and easiest way to go.

Still, it was getting more and more difficult to ignore the fact that Hogan always seemed to show up at the right time. He always knew when there was a visitor in camp, or when an act of sabotage had been committed nearby. Klink had managed to ignore Hogan’s inexplicable knowledge up until this point, mostly because that knowledge had gotten him out of trouble in more than one occasion. But now it seemed as if Hogan possessed knowledge that could be dangerous to him, that could even mean his life if such information were given to the Gestapo.

Yet if Hogan really did know what Klink was, he did not seem at all upset or disapproving about it. Hogan had seemed a little cautious during their conversation, but had not been too different from his usual self. It left Klink wondering what it meant.

Maybe it meant that Hogan had… similar interests… as himself.

No, Klink thought quickly, shaking his head at the idea. There was no way Colonel Hogan would have _those_ sort of desires. Klink had seen on numerous occasions how easily the man could bring any woman under his sway. Hogan was a true ladies man, and he seemed to be quite satisfied with the attention he received from the opposite sex.

Besides that, Klink could not allow himself to get caught up in the fantasy that somehow Hogan might have the same sort of interests he did. It was difficult enough to deal with the man as it was, he certainly could not weaken his resolves even further with the frivolous romantic notion that anything could ever happen between the two of them. He could not risk accidentally revealing the secret that he had struggled with since his youth, especially to someone who was _technically_ his enemy.

Perhaps Hogan just held to unorthodox beliefs and was willing to accept such deviant behavior. Americans were supposedly very liberal when it came to morals, or at least that is what he had been led to believe from the propaganda films.

Or perhaps Hogan knew what he was, and he was just holding onto that bit of information until he needed something from him. Klink felt the bile rise into his throat. His heart raced and his head spun at the idea, the fear that somehow the wily American would find out his biggest secret and use it to exploit him.

“Stop it, Wilhelm,” he scolded himself. He took a few deep breaths and managed to mostly regain his composure. Even if Hogan had his suspicions, he certainly didn’t have any _proof_ , and the Gestapo would not take the word of an Allied prisoner over a fine German officer such as himself.  Or at least he hoped not.

Klink sighed and sat down at his desk, burying his face in his hands. How was it that Hogan always managed to get to him like this? Well, he _knew_ how it was, technically speaking, but he had always been able to be more in control of his attractions in the past. Maybe it was because he was trapped in this godforsaken prison camp with the man day after day. Yes, he was trapped here, just as much a prisoner as the men he was supposed to guard. He was forced to view the unobtainable object of his affection constantly, a painful reminder of what he could never have.

That in itself would not have been so bad if Hogan had treated him the way the other prisoners did. If Hogan had been hateful, and bitter, and aloof, things would be fine. Instead the infuriating prisoner strolled into his office whenever he pleased, laughing, joking, flattering. It drove him crazy. What was he supposed to think about that? What was he supposed to think about the conversation they had just had?

Klink instinctively reached for his decanter of schnapps, pouring himself a glass and draining it quickly. Hogan had proven to be one of the most difficult obstacles he had faced in his efforts to keep his unusual and potentially dangerous feelings at bay. Yet, Hogan also made being at Stalag 13 strangely bearable. As much as it annoyed Klink when Hogan barged into his office unannounced, it also gave him something to look forward to. Those brief moments of camaraderie, or the way Hogan would touch his arm when he was really trying to convince him of something, were bright moments in an otherwise dreary existence.

Klink sighed again, more miserably this time, and sank down further in his chair. He turned his head and glanced out the window, watching the prisoners play football in the yard. Hogan was standing a few feet away, speaking with his usual clique of men from Barracks 2. Klink watched Hogan as he appeared to be engrossed in very humorous conversation with his fellow prisoners. He was laughing heartily, his forearm resting on the shoulder of one of his men.

He wondered what it would be like to be one of Hogan’s men. To have that sort of friendly, open relationship. To be able to walk around the compound talking to him without getting suspicious looks- both from the guards and the prisoners.

Hogan looked up and turned to face the Kommandant’s office, catching Klink as he watched him through the window. Their eyes met for a moment and Klink felt his face flush, though he hoped Hogan could not see that from such a distance. However Hogan, just like always, seemed to know what Klink was thinking, and smiled brightly at him before turning back to face his men.

Klink turned away from the window too, feeling flustered and confused. Confusion seemed to have always been one of the ever present problems in his life, and it had only grown worse since a certain American officer had arrived at his camp.

He tried to suppress his thoughts and focus again on his paperwork. Bookkeeping was relaxing for him, and not just because he was good at it. It was safe, and it made sense. Numbers and math were comforting. In math the answers were always the same. When you added two numbers together you knew what answer you would get.

If only life could be that simple.


End file.
